Solamente Ella
by Lily Evans de Potter
Summary: Oneshot - Antes: "Just the girl" ¿Por qué el amor es tan complicado? Lily y James, enredados en una maraña de problemas, ¿Qué pasara cuando ella descubra que él solo puede pensar en ella? Amor y mucho romance!


Just The Girl

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**Aquí vuelvo con uno de mis oneshot, este fic esta inspirado en una canción (la cual no nombrare, por temas de las reglas, con las cuales ya tuve problemas por la antigua versión de este fic) Espero que les guste!**

_**Solamente ella.**_

_Oneshot – (Antes "Just the Girl") ¿Por qué el amor es tan complicado? Lily y James, enredados en una maraña de problemas, ¿Qué pasara cuando ella descubra que él solo puede pensar en ella? Amor y mucho romance!_

**Contrariedad. **

James Potter, conocido por su facilidad de conquista, entro al aula vacía que él y sus amigos usaban para ensayar, cerro la puerta con tal fuerza que la puerta se rompió, quedando medio abierta, medio cerrada.

Dos palabras – Dijo Sirius Black, con gesto burlón – Pelirroja demoníaca – James profirió un gruñido que Sirius tuvo que contener la risa, después de todo no quería tener problemas con su mejor amigo, su hermano.

¿Qué paso? – Le pregunto Remus detrás de la batería, James lanzo otro gruñido, como sino quisiera recordarlo.

A tocar – Dijo molesto, poniéndose la guitarra en el hombro, y parándose detrás del micrófono. Sirius se acomodo en primera guitarra, mientras que Petter Pettigrew se acomodo con el bajo.

Una música movida, rock, comenzó a provenir de los instrumentos. Tan alta era la música que a penas podían oír sus pensamientos, pero James no quedo salvado de esto…

_**(Ella es fría, y cruel. Pero sabe lo que hace.**_

_**Me empujo a la piscina en la última reunión escolar)**_

Los recuerdos le vinieron a James tan nítidos, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder calmarse, la recordó, a ella, y a él en el borde del lago.

Vamos Lily – Decía él con tono ganador – Sabes que quieres salir conmigo – Le dijo totalmente creído.

Mejor vete Potter o saldrás perdiendo – Le dijo Lily acercándose a él blandiendo su varita en tono amenazante.

Claro porque no te tendré a ti – Le dijo el sujetando su cintura, Lily se libro del brazo del chico y con un fuerte empujón lo tiro al lago, todos a su alrededor comenzaron a reír, James la miro atónito.

Te dije que saldrías perdiendo – Dijo la pelirroja desapareciendo.

James abrió los ojos, aun con la ira en su cuerpo

_**(Se ríe de mis sueños, pero sueño sobre su risa.**_

_**Aunque parezca raro, ella es la que amo)**_

Recordó todas las veces que había soñado con ella, con ella dándole una oportunidad. Una verdadera cita con Lily, en donde todo salía bien y podia besarla, probar sus rojos labios, que seguramente sabían a fresa, que era el olor que Lily despedía cada vez que podia estar cerca de ella…

_**(Porque es agridulce, me deja descolocado. Y no lo puedo evitar, no quiero a nadie más. **_

_**Ella es un misterio, es mucho para mí, pero sigo volviendo por más. Ella es la chica que yo busco)**_

Recordó otra vez, que en el Gran Salón, durante un almuerzo el se acerco a ella, para invitarla a salir ese fin de semana.

Vamos Lily – Le dijo el a su lado, mientras que ella revolvía su plato con fideos y salsa.

Déjame en paz Potter. – Dijo con ira en su voz, James se acerco más a ella.

Pero, ¿Por qué no? – Le pregunto el en tono meloso, cerca de su oído.

¡PORQUE NO! – Le grito y le arrojo los fideos sobre la cabeza, luego se levanto y se fue. James escuchaba las risas de todos los del comedor… otra vez…

Apretó los ojos con furia, ¿Qué demonios había hecho mal esa vez? ¿O las otras? Solo quería una cita con ella… Solo eso.

_**(No puede mantener un secreto por más de una hora… Corre muy rápido… Y cuanto más me ignora más la adoro…. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Hago todo por ella. – Estribillo-)**_

James no podia dejar de recordar las palabras que Sirius le había dicho una vez…

Te gusta Prongs, el masoquismo, sabes que jamás te dirá que si y sin embargo sigues atrás de ella – Le dijo su amigo su hermano.

Algún día Padfoot, me dirá que si y entonces jamás la dejare ir – Dijo James tan convencido que casi parecía real.

¿Y que harás? ¿Te casaras con ella? ¿Tendrán primero un hijo varón y luego una mujer y los llamaran Hansel Y Gretel? – Le pregunto él riéndose.

Cuando tenga mi primer hijo, te convertiré en su padrino – Le dijo él.

Oh claro – Le dijo Sirius mofándose de él – Pero que sea varón el primero.

Ya veras… - Le dijo James.

_**(Y cuando ve que soy yo, quien la llama... Ella no responde el teléfono, prefiere estar sola.)**_

Vamos Lily… Déjame ayudarte – Ahora recordaba lo último, la última razón, la cual ahora James tenia los ojos totalmente rojos de ira… Estaban ambos en el baño abandonado de mujeres, y Lily en un compartimiento lloraba, sin decirle a James porque…

Ve… te… Po…tter – Gemía entre lagrimas, y eso le destrozaba el corazón a James.

¿Por qué lloras Lils? Solo quiero ayudar – Le dijo el de nuevo.

No… pue…des… a… yu…darme – Dijo ella… James se comía la cabeza tratando de pensar porque podia estar así...

_**(Pero no puedo rendirme todavía, porque cada palabra que me dijo, sigue sonando en mi cabeza (sigue sonando en mi cabeza) **_

_**Ella es fría y cruel, pero sabe lo que hace…. Sabe exactamente que decirme, para arruinarme todo el día)**_

Lily, ¿Es sobre un chico? – Le pregunto, pidiendo por favor que dijera que no.

Si… - Respondió ella llorando, a James se le partió el corazón escuchando eso, pero… respiro hondo.

¿Te hizo algo? – Pregunto cerrando los puños con fuerza…

No… Ni… si… quie…ra…sa…be….que…me…gus…ta – Le dijo llorando con más fuerza.

¿Y cual es el problema? – Pregunto James más calmado.

Que… no… soy… su…fi…cient…e….men…te…bue…na…pa…ra…él – Dijo ella, largándose a llorar.

¿Eso te dijo él? – Volvió a cerrar los puños con fuerza.

No.

¿Entonces? – Lily pareció llorar aun con más fuerza.

¡VETE POTTER, NO ENTIENDES NADA, NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS EN MI VIDA! – James se quedo atónito, no entendía, ¿Qué había dicho mal?

Pero… Lily…

¡VETE! – James no discutió más, salio por la puerta, con más furia de la necesaria…

Y así había llegado a ensayar, con eso todavía guardado adentro suyo.

_**Porque es agridulce, me deja descolocado y no puedo evitarlo no quiero a nadie más. Ella es un misterio, es mucho para mí pero sigo volviendo por más… Oh sigo volviendo por más… Ella es la chica que estoy buscando… La chica que estoy buscando…**_

Terminaron la canción y James abrió los ojos, encontrándose con las caras de sus amigos puestas en él.

¿Qué? – Pregunto molesto.

Has… estado… susurrando – Dijo Sirius, contiendo la risa, notablemente.

¿Cómo? – Pregunto sin entender.

Entre párrafos – Le explico Remus – Decías "Lily" y "porque" y cosas así

Genial – Dijo James moviendo los ojos, entonces vio que la puerta se caía, y ahí del otro lado estaba Lily, con lagrimas en los ojos rojos, James se puso pálido, ¿Habría escuchando la canción?

James… - Dijo ella…

¿Qué? – Pregunto con mucha brusquedad…

¿Podemos hablar? – James comenzó a respirar con más fuerza, pero no podia negarse, dejo la guitarra a un lado y salio del aula, caminaron un par de metros, hasta que doblaron la esquina y quedaron en un rincón donde nunca había nadie…

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto James, ahora más calmado.

El chico… Por el que yo lloraba – Le dijo…

El infeliz – Dijo James, Lily sonrió.

Si, el mismo… ¿Sabes quien es? – Le pregunto acercándose a él, James podia oler ese olor a fresa tan delicioso, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no besarla.

No…

Eres tu – James abrió los ojos con brusquedad, ¿Había escuchado mal? Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y luego la miro a los ojos.

¿Qué? – Le pregunto.

Lo siento tanto James, no quería decírtelo, pero… es que es tan cierto, siempre me has gustado pero tenia tanto miedo que solo te burlaras de mi como de las demás chicas, además jamás voy a estar a la altura para salir con un merodeador y cuando te seguí porque quería disculparme por como te trate en el baño, escuche la canción y entonces – Pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque James la había callado con un beso…

No había escuchando más luego de "siempre me has gustado" Se había quedado paralizado, y cuando retomo uso de sus extremidades la beso, como siempre había querido besarla…. Ella solo pudo seguirle el beso, y él la aprisiono contra la pared, besándola cada vez con más fuerza, pero sin dejar la delicadeza, la trataba como si ella fuera una especie de cristal que se rompería con el simple hecho de apretarla demasiado…

Y así seria siempre, él siempre la trataría como el mejor tesoro que tenia y ella siempre suspiraría ante el menor roce de sus pieles… Pero lo que James jamás olvidaría de ese día no iba a ser que se pusieran de novios, ni el hecho de que ella le hubiera dicho que gustaba de él, sino que lo que jamás olvidaría era que había descubierto lo que él siempre había querido saber: Sus labios, su boca… Si sabía a fresa.

**FIN**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, solo apreten el GO y déjenme su critica, buena o mala!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Siempre suya… Lily.**

**Travesura Realizada**


End file.
